1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a communication enhancement, and more particularly, to improving communication in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a noisy environment, communication between persons may be difficult. Within a vehicle, noise may be created by the engine, the road, the tires, or by the movement of air. Loudspeakers or a hands free system may also create noise. These noise sources may make it difficult to communicate if the noise level reaches the loudness level of speech. Therefore, there is a need for a system that enhances sound in a noisy environment.